Entre la réalité et la folie des émotions
by Shiwaii
Summary: Lorsque tout fonctionne de travers a bord du Romano Fafard et que rien ne vas comme il se doit.. Que ce passe-t-il?


**Entre la réalité et la folie des émotions**

**Pétrolia [en larmes] : **Non Serge.. chu désolée mais part pas..  
**Valence : **Je suis désolée Pétrolia..  
**Brad : **C'était une canisse.. mais une gentille canisse.. y va me manquer..  
**Serge :** Mais je part po..  
**Flavien :** Il avait une recharge en réserve en son dedans!

Serge était revenu parmi l'équipage.. Tout le monde fit une fête en l'honneur de son retour miraculeux

**--------------------------24 heures plus tôt ---------------------------**

Pétrolia et Serge étaient dans le centre de santé. Pétrolia était en train de «pententer une bidouille». Serge, lui, était debout devant elle.

**Serge :** Pétrolia peux tu me réparer ma tinque à émotion, s'il te plaît ?  
**Pétrolia :** Pas le temps présentement  
**Serge :** Pétrolia.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
**Pétrolia :** Un journal électronique de bord pour le capitaine.  
**Serge :** J'ai besoin d'un autre chargeur, aussi.  
**Pétrolia :** Tu as a déjà un!  
**Serge :** Y'a explosé la semaine passée!  
**Pétrolia :** Ah oui c'est vrai.. j'vais faire ça tantôt..  
**Serge :** Pétrolia aussi..

Flavien entra dans le centre de santé.

**Flavien :** Salut Pet! Aille Pet t'as-tu réparé Serge?  
**Pétrolia :** Salut.. Non tantôt.. sûrement.  
**Flavien : **C'est que nous avons besoin de Serge! Et on aimerais l'avoir fonctionnel.  
**Pétrolia :** Yé fonctionnel!  
**Serge :** Non il faut me faire faire un «check up» avant que je parte..  
**Pétrolia :** Moi je dis que tout est okay!

Flavien et Serge partirent dans la salle de commandement retrouver le Capitaine, Valence, Bob et Brad.

**Brad :** Pis y'é tu opérationnel?  
**Serge :** Non!  
**Charles :** Ben là..  
**Valence :** Pas grave allons y comme ça..  
**Bob :** C'est quoi qu'on fait au juste ?  
**Brad :** Une simulation simulée, pauvre idiot  
**Charles : **Ça suffit! Brad.. vous jouerez le méchant  
**Flavien :** Y'aura pas de difficulté!  
**Brad :** Aille!  
**Charles :** Valence.. tu seras.. la demoiselle qui faut sauver..  
**Valence :** Ok! Cool!  
**Charles :** Zerge.. Verge.. Serge! Vous serez le héros de l'histoire  
**Serge :** C'est ok capitaine..  
**Flavien :** Et nous?  
**Charles :** Flavien, Bob et moi nous empêcherons.. Ver.. Serge de secourir Valence!  
**Bob :** Ah heu.. ok.. Pis Pétrolia?  
**Flavien :** Laisse la faire est trop occupée!

Le spectacle commence. La simulation commença. Brad prit Valence et l'amena jusqu'au radar. Ils arrivèrent près de 3 hommes l'attendaient; Flavien, Bob et le Capitaine.

**Brad :** Que personne n'approche.. Je ne veux pas être dérangé durant le sacrifice!  
**Flavien : **Oui.. maître..  
**Bob :** Hirk..  
**Brad : **Silence!

Valence et Brad s'assirent sur le télefaxe pour dire qu'ils n'étaient plus en scène. Et c'est là que Serge fit son apparition.  
**  
****Charles :** Que voulez-vous?  
**Serge : **Je suis venu sauver la dame qui s'est faite kidnappée pas le méchant nommé Brad!  
**Flavien : **Vous ne pouvez pas passer.. à moins que vous nous tuez!

Serge se programma avec sa tinque à émotion.. mais elle n'était plus très bien.. opérationnelle.. Une bataille simulée commença entre Serge, Flavien, Bob et le capitaine.. La bataille n'était pas si simulée que ça.. les coups étaient vrai..

**Valence : **Serge!!

Charles, Bob et Flavien étaient évacués à terre inconscients.. Serge leur avait donnés une vraie raclée..

**Valence : **Brad faites quelque chose!  
**Brad :** Ben là.. Non vous faites de quoi!  
**Valence : **Rholala!

Valence s'avança et Serge mais celui ci la mit K.O. en deux temps trois mouvements.. Serge s'avança vers Brad

**Brad : **Non pitié.. J'veut pas mourir pitié!

Mais à la place de le frapper.. Serge lui.. fit un câlin..

**Serge :** Pourquoi je vous tuerais! Vous êtes gentil vous!  
**Brad :** Quoi?  
**Serge : **C'est pas vous le fautif mais les autres!  
**Brad :** C'est gentil.. mais heu.. Je suis quoi à vos yeux Serge?  
**Serge :** Un dieu de la gentillesse!

Pétrolia entra dans la salle de commandement

**Pétrolia :** Pourquoi tout le monde est à terre?  
**Brad : **Et chu content de voir quelqu'un!  
**Pétrolia : **Quoi?  
**Brad :** Votre canisse, Serge, me voit comme un espèce de dieu de la gentillesse..  
**Pétrolia : **Hein?  
**Brad : **Avec votre incompétence.. il voit tout croche.. pour lui le bien est le mal et le mal est le bien!  
**Pétrolia : **Merde!

Serge s'approcha de Pétrolia. Il la prit par le collet et le leva du sol..

**Pétrolia :** Serge! Mon Serge.. je t'ai construit.. tu me reconnaît?  
**Serge : **Non! Vous êtes juste une simple nuisance à la mission!  
**Pétrolia : **J'osais jamais dire ça dans ma vie mais.. Brad faites quelque chose s'il vous plaît !!  
**Brad : **Heu.. j'ai quoi en retour?  
**Pétrolia : **Je dirais que c'est vous qui a sauvé toute l'équipage..

Serge s'apprêtait à frapper Pétrolia

**Brad : **Serge regardez moi et lâchez la!

Serge lâcha Pétrolia et se retourna vers Brad

**Brad : **Désolé à l'avance..

Brad électrocuta Serge.. celui-ci tomba hors-circuit..

**Pétrolia : **Serge..

Quinze minutes passèrent et tous les membres de l'équipage se réveillent

**Charles :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
**Flavien : **Serge!  
**Brad : **Serge vous avait mis K.O.. et moi je l'ai mis K.O.  
**Bob :** Vous l'avez tué?  
**Pétrolia :** Oui mais.. il nous a tous sauvé!  
**Valence :** Comment pouvons nous sauver Serge?  
**Pétrolia :** Avec un miracle.. parce que y'a plus de chargeur..

Pétrolia commença à pleurer..

**Pétrolia [en larmes] : **Non Serge.. chu désolée mais part pas..  
**Valence : **Je suis désolée Pétrolia..  
**Brad : **C'était une canisse.. mais une gentille canisse.. y va me manquer..  
**Serge :** Mais je part pas..  
**Flavien :** Il avait une recharge en réserve en son dedans!

Serge était revenu parmi l'équipage.. Tout le monde fit une fête en l'honneur de son retour miraculeux


End file.
